


In the Midst of Despair

by chromedy, starciti



Series: In the Midst of Despair [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Multi, i'll add more tags for characters when more characters are introduced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromedy/pseuds/chromedy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starciti/pseuds/starciti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin had been gone for nearly a year now. Her death took quite the toll on her family, especially her son, Morgan. But what if there was a way she could be brought back? Would Morgan's plan succeed..? Or would it all end in utter despair..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Midst of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah so this is an au me and my pal (co-author algebruh) came up with. it's pretty angsty let me tell u that right now. it's probably going to be a bit slow the first few chapters but it's going to eventually get really intense. 
> 
> special thanks to tumblr users marutokos, rockin-bushie and iavenjqasdf for helping with the editing of this chapter !
> 
> i apologize its a bit short, but hope you enjoy the first chapter of this au!! there will (eventually) be more to come !!

After nearly a year, she was finally home. It seemed like all of the sorrows that filled their family would disappear. And yet, there was no joy in Morgan's heart. A rush of regret mixed with guilt swept over the boy. With Robin's return, memories of the deal he’d made came flooding back. Not to mention, it had been with the very force his mother had tried to stop, no less.

 

The cursed six-eyed mark that stained the back of his right hand tingled and burned. It was as if it somehow knew what he was thinking and was eager to expose it to the world. He tugged at his sleeve to cover his hand a little more, despite the fact that the mark was completely covered by the bandages on his hand.

 

His intentions weren't malicious— it had taken his dad months to finally smile again, with Lucina still occasionally blaming herself for her mother's decision to sacrifice herself. Most importantly, Morgan wanted his mother back. He missed her strategy lessons, the stories she shared with him, and the bond they had formed even though he barely had any memories when he came to her timeline.

 

But it was all futile. No matter how hard he tried, _he couldn’t bring Robin back_. It was true she did return, but, it was unrelated to the attempts he had made.

 

\- - - -

 

The sound of Morgan’s boots echoed in the dark, eerie corridor. Though it seemed like the boy was alone, there was a strong, foul presence. It had been three days since Robin had sacrificed herself and saved the world. Her death had affected him greatly — he loved his mother more than anything. No matter what comfort or reassurance he got, the void in his heart just couldn’t be filled. Why did she choose to do this? Why did things have to be like this? Morgan just couldn't understand.

 

But then, the idea came to him. _What if **he** took on Grima? Would that bring his mother back? Grima was a **god** , after all; he should be able to do these things, right?_ Or so Morgan thought.

 

"Grima— If you're out there, heed my call! I wish to offer a deal—" Morgan cried out into the darkness. There was a moment of silence. For a moment, it seemed the whole world had stopped.

 

But then, a malevolent voice filled the air.

 

"Oh? And what would a Child of Naga like yourself have to offer me?" The voice hissed raspily in Morgan's ear. It sent chills down the boy’s spine and made his stomach turn. It was hard for Morgan to shake off the uneasiness the voice left him in.

 

The boy swallowed hard before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

 

"I-I'm Robin's son. I wish to offer to become your new vessel in exchange for one thing—" Morgan explained as he contorted his face into a friendly smile. The glint of fear and the sweat dripping down his face betrayed him, however.

 

"And what would that be?"

 

"I… I want you to being my mother back from the dead. I mean, you're a god, right? You can do things like that—" Morgan shifted a little. The voice was silent in thought for a moment. There was no doubt Morgan would be a worthy vessel for Grima, but in the god's current state it would be impossible for him to fulfil his side of the deal. Not that it mattered; this was the Fell Dragon's only chance to gain a vessel once more.

 

"Of _course_ I can do that for you. It shouldn't take too long for her to come back, I suppose." The voice replied in a delighted tone.

 

A relieved smile tugged at Morgan's lips.

 

"Gods, that makes me so happy! How long will it take?" Morgan asked with a slight bounce. A grin spread across his face and his breathing returned to a normal pace. The boy had no idea what he was getting himself into.

 

"Only a few days, if you are sure you want to do this." The voice stated seriously. It would be impossible for Grima to actually accept Morgan as his vessel without his permission.

 

"Absolutely. I'll do whatever it takes." The blue haired boy declared with a nod.

 

"Very well, then."

 

And with that, the covenant was sealed. A sinister, black and dark purple aura surrounded Morgan, circling him a few times. The six-eyed mark on the back of his hand that he inherited from his mother began to glow. The aura stopped moving for a moment before violently absorbing itself into the boy's body through the mark. Morgan hissed at the excruciating burning sensation on his hand.

 

Then, suddenly, it was all over. Nothing could reverse what Morgan had just done. The boy glanced at the mark on his hand. It looked just the same as before, as Grima was still too weak to fully take over the boy right now.

 

\- - - -

 

Morgan's stomach began to knot around itself. It had been two weeks since he had made his contract with Grima and yet, his mother still hadn't returned. The realization was beginning to dawn on him; his mother wasn't going to come back because of what he did. And now, he would eventually lose control of his body to Grima, and there was nothing that could be done about it.

 

Morgan did consider telling his father, but how _would_ Chrom react? Morgan expected the worst; because not only had his father had to deal with ruling his country after two consecutive wars, but also the grief of losing Robin at the same time.

 

" _It would be wrong of me to add such a burden to him.._ " Morgan murmured to himself as he stared at the mark on his hand. He had become so distant. It wasn’t just the uncertainty of his mother returning that plagued him, but the guilt of rendering her sacrifice utterly pointless began to bubble up inside of him.

 

\- - - -

 

Just the sight of his mother made that guilt come rushing back. Morgan's head spun as thoughts of how he had ruined everything she worked so hard for filled his mind. How could he possibly confront her after what he did? He could try and hide it from her, but Morgan had a feeling that she’d somehow figure it out.

 

Hearing his mother's laughter, her voice in the other room only made things worse. Tears burned at the back of his eyes. _Why did he think making this deal was a good idea? Why hadn't he just been more patient?_ It’s not like there was anything that could be done about it now. It was only a matter of time before he lost himself to Grima. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Crying was really the only thing Morgan _could_ do at this point.

  
Then he ran. Morgan slipped into his room and closed the door as quietly as he could. He decided to pretend to have a migraine, something he’d gotten used to experiencing for real ever since he made that accursed deal. He realized doing this would only delay things, but perhaps doing so could allow him to pull himself together. Or at least, prepare himself to face his mother.


End file.
